


RollsWhite

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason... didn't expect to see a Rolls Royce in the desert
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	RollsWhite

“What exactly is a Rolls Royce doing in a desert?” Jason grinned as he watched the screen. “A white Rolls Royce.” He leaned on the back of Roy’s chair as his grin widened. “That baby has to be modifyied.” He whistled before he took a glance at the other occupants in the ship with him. Kori and Tim were leaning over some plans. “Screams suspicious.”

“What gave it away.” Roy muttered as he concentrated on flying. “The gleaming shiny Rolls Royce in the middle of nowhere?” He hissed. “Or is it I don’t know… the fact that it’s driving rather fine even though our vehicles wouldn’t last an hour on that?”

“It is modified.” Tim got to his feet and Kori took his seat. “Heavily modified as well. You should see some the specs on that thing. The air-condition alone makes me want to steal it myself. The wheels? I’m sending this entire thing back to B. Nightwing too. I refuse to let criminals get the drop on us.” Tim stretched before he unclipped his wings. “Also. That baby is not street legal.” His smile spread slow across his face. Jason grinned back.

“Modified huh.” Roy muttered as they followed the car. “And you Bats have already run the plates right?” He paused for a few moments. “Would criminals have actual plates or legal plates? I know we have different plates but that baby looks expensive.”

“It is.” Kori spoke up. “Eight million dollars.” Roy hissed slow before he coughed.

“That before or after the mods?” He shook his head. “We’re in the wrong profession and what exactly are we following this into the desert for?”

“Information… meddling.” Tim leaned against the panel with a smile. “A tiny bit of pettiness but only a bit.”

“Red.” Roy said slowly. “Why does this sound a tiny bit personal? Is this why you left Impulse behind? And the rest of you know… your Titans?”

“Personal… oh this is slightly personal.” Tim laughed as he watched the screen. “Just a bit and Impulse would give the game away before we could have fun.” The smile he gave Jason made him shake his head. “Besides… that isn’t a law-abiding citizen down there but it just might surprise you who they are.”

“What are they going to do? This far out in the desert the only thing they could be doing is making a deal. Is that what this is about Tim?” Roy looked up from the screen to watch Tim. “We breaking up a naughty deal? What’s the product? Who are they making a deal with?”

“Who would have the vehicles to come this far out with weather this unpredictable?” Tim laughed softly. “Think about it.”

“There’s a white Rolls Royce in the desert.” Jason pointed out. At this point… I wouldn’t find it weird if they were meeting with the beast that lives in a sewer. A White Rolls Red Robin.” Jason folded his arms. “White… clean Rolls moving down this desert as though they are going through paved streets. “They could be meeting anyone at this point.”

“That’s true.” Tim grinned before he laughed. “We’ll be stopping soon though so you can ask all the questions you want to ask.”

X

“Purple? damn.” Roy hissed from behind Jason. “Oh that’s fine, that’s bad.” Jason had to agree. He had not been expecting a woman but there she was. Bobbed brown hair, purple fur coat and a strappy purple jumpsuit underneath. She was armed to the teeth in more ways than one.

“That’s what you’re into these days huh Kon.” Tim’s soft mutter made Jason almost choke. He gave the woman another hard look before he gave a high hiss when he looked under her hat and recognized her face.

“Lily? Dolj Lily?” Roy hissed. “Oh my god. I’m appalled and at the same time I want her autograph. You know how much money I would make from that?”

“I want her to sign something for me.” Jason whistled. “From signing and science to shady deals in the desert? Guess the apple might not fall that far from the tree after all. I know the Mama and Papa were clean but the grandparents passed it on somehow huh.”

“What’s this about.” She frowned as Tim walked up to her. “Red Robin as I live and breathe. So you did recognize me that time. What’s this about?”

“As much as I would enjoy you planting false information.” Tim placed his hands on his hips as he met the woman’s gaze. “I’d like you to do me a favour.”

“A favour?” She laughed before her coat slid down her arms. Jason kept his eye on the driver and the bodyguard. “You’re not Kon-El. You certainly aren’t Lex. Why should I do anything for you? You’re the peeping Tom here. You should be doing something for me.”

“Peeping…” Roy poked Jason hard. “You serious? He seriously walked-“

“Let’s discuss that later.” Jason murmured as Tim laughed.

“If Kon is letting you walk about it means I can let your operations go. Besides I know about that little solar project you’ve been working on. I don’t mind it at all. I know about your girls and your plants. I know how you move things and how you gather information so you know who to remove and how to strike. I know about the plants you have around banks and that you’re planning for something big.” Tim said softly. “It looks good on paper even though I have my own personal feelings on that.” Dolj’s face changed at Tim’s words. “I’ll keep leaving you alone.”

“Kon-El said you were dangerous but he never gave a clue to how wicked you truly are.” She hissed before she folded her arms. “Time’s wasting Robin. What is it that you want? You get this one free but don’t think for a second that we’re playing on the same playing field.”

“I never did. I had to pull a fast one to get you like this.” Tim smiled. “We’ll be keeping out eyes on you but for the time being… we want you to do this for us. It’s me asking… not the league.”

“It’s a tiny difference but not much of one.” She took the small case from Tim and shook her head. “You know I’ll tell him about this.”

“I’ll tell him myself.” Tim laughed. “Luthor too.”

X

“So that’s Kon’s…” Jason trailed off he met Tim’s gaze. “He with her?”

“All glittery at Galas and musicals but she’s dirty.” Tim shrugged as he pulled off his boots. “If you still had to go to B’s things you would have suspected. I saw them together but it was dark. Caught on later. I don’t approve but… she makes him happy. He thinks more, acts smarter. Luthor likes her. I don’t mind that.”

“She’s hot…” Jason murmured. “You were being petty there.”

“She messes up Luthor’ll get her.” Tim shrugged. “But if she steps too dark I’ll nab her first. It’s fair to warn her. Besides… Kon’ll forgive me.” He laughed. “He told me what not to do after I spotted her.” Jason shook his head before he thought about what Tim gave her. “Oh yeah… I got her to plant my own things.” Tim laughed. “Nice to have my own contacts outside of B.” Jason snorted before he shook his head and took off his own boots. Things could get wild. “I should have asked who did the car though.” Tim muttered as he moved for the shower. “Those wheels looked amazing.”


End file.
